Secrets and Shorelines
by swanqueensaywhat
Summary: AU: Emma Swan is the deputy of a sleepy beach town called Gull Shores. When a mysterious woman shows up on the tour buses one day, it becomes Emma's mission to find out who she is and what secrets she carries with her.


The sun shined brightly on the small town of Gull Shores as Deputy Emma Swan walked casually down the beachfront. Dressed comfortably in denim shorts, an old Boston Uni shirt, and her trusty white Converse high tops, the blonde inhaled the smell of the ocean spray. She waved to a small child and their father as they crafted their sandcastle with precision, a smile making its way to her face. She loved living in the Shores more than anything; it was a nice break from the bustling city life. At the height of tourist season, though, she found her hands full. The upcoming Fourth of July celebration creating an exciting buzz through the whole atmosphere of the usually calm town.

Sipping her coffee, Emma continued walking down the sidewalk. She spotted the dark haired whirlwind that was Ruby Lucas hurtling towards her a few seconds before her friend was in step with the blonde and chattering. Adjusting the book she also held in her grip, Emma prepared herself for impact.

"Hey, Ems! Are you ready for today? It's a full loader again and Granny's worried that we'll run out of food but I told her all she needs to watch is the coffee and the little umbrellas at this rate. Then again, the buses today are coming nonstop from Boston so the people might be hungry…anyway I'm stuck working all day so we're gonna have to push our surf date back. I already told Belle, and I hope you aren't upset because honestly-"

Emma laughed and put a hand on Ruby's shoulder, "It's fine, Rubes. I completely understand. Besides, if this keeps up, we're gonna have our hands full at the station this weekend anyway."

Ruby nodded, picking her nails as they walked, "So when do you wanna do it?"

"We could just push it back to next weekend and then we'd be able to have the full moon?"

"Yes! We haven't gone moon surfing in forever!" Ruby grinned widely, "Well, this is me. I'll catch you later?"

"See ya!" Emma hollered after her friend as she disappeared into Granny's Surf Shack.

Emma continued her stroll down the road, she could barely hear the rumble of the buses as she pushed open the screen door of Belle's shop.

"Belle? You in here?" Emma called out, setting her coffee on the counter.

"Yeah! Just-" the blonde saw Belle stumbling with her arm full of books on the spiral stair case towards the back, "-gimme a second! Ooof!"

Emma took several strides over to Belle and caught some of the spilling books, "Here, let me help."

"Thanks." Belle breathed, gliding to her spot behind the counter and setting down the stack in her arms.

Emma simply giggled and set the few books she had next to Belle's on the counter.

Picking up her coffee, Emma turned to her slightly out of breath friend, "Are you trying to break your neck?"

"_No_." Belle scowled, narrowing her eyes at Emma, "I simply wanted to make sure I had reading material down here for the day."

"Mhm, I see. Most people don't read entire volumes during their job, you know?"

Belle swatted at the blonde, lightly hitting her with one of the books in her hand, "Emma Swan, you would do well to read a few books during the course of your day. It would require that you hassle me less, so, win-win for both of us."

"Whatever you say, Seashell Belle." Emma threw out the long time nickname just to antagonize the woman, but she couldn't help it.

Before Belle could open her mouth to fire back at the blonde, Emma placed the greenish blue book she held in her hand on the counter, running her fingers over the worn spine one last time. "Don't kill me please, I brought you this."

The blonde smiled as Belle's eyes lit up, "Emma, this is first edition!" Belle's face morphed into pure elation as she took in the book that Emma had placed in front of her. She had long told Emma and Ruby about how her frustrations at not having a decent copy of _The Old Man and the Sea_, and Emma knew the second she found it in an old box of her parents' things that she'd give it to her favorite bookworm.

Emma shrugged, "Yeah, I found it in a box of my old things from Boston and figured no one would enjoy it more than you."

"Oh, Emma. Is this from your parents' things?" Belle's eyes faded at Emma's nod, "I can't take this, you should keep it."

"No, no, no, Belle. I'm serious, you know I don't like having their things around anyway. Plus, I want you to have it."

"Okay, but even then, this is worth several hundred dollars, _at least_. I can't accept it!"

"Belle." Emma smiled, "Please take the damn book, you know that I wouldn't give it to you if I wasn't 100% sure. Besides, since it's about time you give me another one of your favorite recommendations, we can call it a trade, yeah?"

Belle eyed her once more before grasping the book and running towards the stairs, "Fine, Emma Swan, but I've got my eye on you!"

Emma laughed at her friend's behavior and scuffed her shoe on the old wood floorboards of the shop. She lifted her head to look out the window and saw the first wave of buses begin to come around the bend. Tossing her cup in the trash, Emma leaned against the counter as she waited for Belle.

"Not to rush you, because I know you're prone to falling, but you're about to be swarmed!" Emma yelled.

The loud thump that resounded from upstairs caused a grin to break onto Emma's face.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Seconds later, Belle was rushing down the stairs and thrusting a black book into Emma's hands.

"That's Oliver Twist, by Charles Dickens. I think you'll like it."

"Thanks, Belle." Emma accepted the book and tested the weight in her hands, "Oh! We moved surfing to next weekend so we can have the moon."

"That sounds perfect." Belle smiled, "Now shoo, it's about to get busy."

"Talk to you later, bookworm." Emma joked, ignoring the playful scowl on Belle's face.

Leaning in to the screen door, the blonde once again found herself on the sidewalk. This time, though, there was a stampede of hungry and full bladdered tourists charging at her. Stepping into the grass on the side, Emma smiled and waved as she let the herd of people pass.

"Welcome to Gull Shores!"

Emma heard the ever cheerful voice of Archie Hopper, their local town organizer, greeting the busload of people. Turning her head, she met his eye and gave a small nod, thankful for the man's ability to manage the tourists.

As she continued her little walk, something, or rather, someone, caught her eye. As all the other tourists rushed to the various shops or bathrooms, one did not. Emma allowed her eyes to rake over the woman who was currently walking away from the others towards the beach. Her shoulder length brown hair blew softly in the wind and she shivered, her white capris and thin blue hoodie doing little for her against the cool morning breeze. Her head turned briefly to meet Emma's eyes, as though she could sense the blonde's gaze.

Emma felt her breath catch in her throat as her eyes locked on to the chocolate ones of the stranger. The woman on the beach turned away before Emma could sort any of her thoughts out, and by the time her brain caught up, the brunette woman was nowhere to be found.

Straightening her back, Emma's eyes began searching the mass of people now milling around the main center of their sleepy town. One goal now filled her mind, and Emma knew it would probably be all she'd do that day.

She wanted to know who the brunette was.

_A/N: Let me know what you think? :) TBC..._


End file.
